Teenagers: Life or Death: Who Will Surivive?
by No More Updates 2010
Summary: What happens when 8 teenagers who hardly know each other are sent back in time? Will they discover secrets about their ancestors? Or kill each other before they get the chance? Pleaz read and review! Come on people it's a good story, read it!
1. Stereotyping the Students

Authors Note: There are two MAYBE three people writing this story. All characters are based on real life people, nothing about them are the same though. 3 of them are fan fiction writers that are my friends. Enjoy!

**Stereotyping the Students**

It was a perfectly, normal day at Port Perry High. Once the students were at school they went with their own kind, jocks with jocks, geeks with geeks, skateboarders with skateboarders and EMOs with EMOs (A.K.A. Emotionals). It so happened that the first grade 9 class was science. It was the worst bunch of teenagers to have together because nobody was friends.

First on the food chain was Terri Algar, the most popular girl in school. She had long brown hair, was of average height and had startling blue eyes.

Next was Chris Brenan, a girl stuck with a boy's name. She had short, spiky, goldish, blonde hair and golden eyes, she was a jock.

Then the closest thing to her was Eric Harrison, a funny prankster who somehow ended up on the basket-ball team even though he didn't particularly enjoy the sport. He was tall, had shoulder length black hair, was built like a tank and had turquoise eyes.

Then came Mya and Rory McCoy, twins. Mya had shoulder length red hair and startling green eyes. Mya wasn't very social and if it wasn't for Rory would probably never come out from the class room. She didn't have any friends, when she was younger her best friend had died from Cancer, and she had never made new ones. She was also short-tempered and tall for her age.

Now her twin, Rory, was totally different. Rory's only friend was a boy named Jason Smith. Rory had emerald green eyes and long black hair with red streaks. She was a Goth yet beautiful, loved sports and was very active. She and Mya had been inseparable but she had drawn closer to Jason over the years to Mya's amusement.

Next up was Andrew Purkis, also a prankster but much more a skateboarder. He had shoulder length dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes. He was often very moody and could be extremely hyper on occasion.

Next up was Candy Perkins, kind of a ditz but smart, tall, pretty and acquaintances with Rory. She had dark brown hair and black eyes. Although Candy was known for being extremely smart most of her class mates knew her for her kind attitude that could be almost …healing at times.

Last but not least was Rory's only friend, Jason Smith. He was a skateboarder/rocker/Goth but mostly an EMO. He was very handsome with his messily cut, blonde hair and his icy blue eyes, and a tendency to hang around Rory almost 24/7.

Anyone and Everyone else are not important to this tale. As the class filed into the class room a voice rang out -

"Hey, hey, hey! Look who we have here. It's Miss. I'm-too-good-for-the-rest-of-you." Terri

Sneered as Mya passed her desk.

"Hey leave her alone!" Rory shouted standing defensively beside her twin. Mya's eyes had turned ice cold.

"I'll be, it's Miss. Punk – Rocker!" Terri taunted.

"Oh, shut it!" Jason told her, jumping up to her defense.

"Oh stay out of this Mr. Depressed!" Terri screeched loudly, her face turning red from yelling. As the names were shouted out everyone was getting angrier and angrier.

"Hey unless you want your face caved in, I'd shut it!" Andrew and Eric yelling getting to their feet.

"Guys! Knock it off!" Candy yelled. "You too Terri!"

"Shut it, Miss. Blonde Bunny!" Terri screamed.

"I don't think you can cheerlead with a broken nose!" Chris stated loudly quieting everyone in a matter of seconds.

"Class! Please take your seats!" the science teacher, Miss. Henderson, yelled across the not-so-talkative class.

"Okay then, please take out your beakers and add water and ethanol!" she yelled.(Am I starting to see a pattern here?)

As she walked around the room she stopped at various beakers and added things when no one was looking. She stopped at Terri's, Candy's, Jason's, Mya's, Chris's, Rory's, Eric's and Andrew's beakers to be precise. The people in question were gathered (to their dismay) at the same table.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, the ground started to shake and there was a flash of light. The next second, nothing but 8 empty seats in the science lab, a few confused students and a wickedly grinning Science teacher.


	2. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 2: The Journey Begins**

A boy with hard set features and golden hair stepped out on to the stone balcony of his uncle's house. Leaning against the railing he looked out into the valley below him. "What an ordinary day" he thought.

Suddenly the ground under him shook and there was a great flash of light in the valley. His blue eyes widened in surprise and shock as he looked down at the valley. Shaking himself he started to quickly make his way down. "Not such an ordinary day after all" he thought and hurried down the steps leading to the valley.

In the valley, 8 teens were sprawled in a circle; none of them moving, one just beginning to stir. Lifting his blond head Jason looked around him and his golden face set itself in a confused expression than one of amazement, as he whistled softly. This small noise seemed to awaken the rest of the beings around him.

A girl with red hair lifted her head from the ground, her messed hair showing the black underneath. Moaning softly she gingerly rubbed a black mark on her neck which was in the shape of a quarter moon. Not looking around she snapped at Jason.

"What happened?" She asked angrily, showing an unusual amount of attitude for Rory.

Jason wouldn't have had time to answer because the girl next to Rory groaned, and drew away their attention. Wavy charcoal hair spread out, shifted as Mya lifted her head from the ground, revealing a rather large rock.

"I hit my head." She proclaimed loudly "I think I might have a concussion" her eyes were closed in pain and they did not open.

Rory's head snapped to gaze at her twin, she had finally looked around and noticed two things: One being they were no longer in Port Perry, Two: that everyone had begun to wake up and were now staring at Rory and Mya.

"Mya, we don't care if you have a concussion" She said coldly to her sister.

Angrily Mya opened her eyes, revealing stony grey crackling with anger. Her once brown hair was now charcoal and full of … snakes. 100 withering snakes.

Everyone gasped as Rory went still and grey as rock, or more accurately like stone. Frozen, Mya didn't look away. The girl next to Mya looked around and saw everyone was up. Jason looked at Rory and than at Mya.

"Close your eyes." He said roughly, Mya almost looked back at him but closed her eyes tight.

Terri, who has watched the whole thing along with everyone else, snickered loudly.

"Well, now I always knew you were weird but really…" she said cruelly.

Although Mya didn't look back herself, the withering mass of hair swiveled around and hissed at her, showing rather large fangs and rattles on their tails.

"Terri not now." Candy said "We need to figure out what's going on"

Jason nodded "Is everyone alright?"

Eric and Andrew looked up. "Other than the fact that all our appearances seemed to have magically changed …" they said together "Were perfect."

Chris, who was sitting next to Jason, nodded. "Alright we need to figure out what happened."

While everyone else began brainstorming ways to how they got here, Candy stood up and walked to where Rory and Mya were; Mya still clenching her eyes, although her hair seemed to have become stiller and was only slightly moving.

As she approached Mya's head turned in her direction.

"It's me." Candy said softly.

Mya nodded harshly and didn't make any move to open her eyes but stayed stalk still. Going to Rory Candy noticed that she was still scowling. Grinning Candy tried to think of a way to help. As she was sitting there a soothing voice sounded in her head.

"**Touch the stone." **

Following her instinct Candy reached her hand out and touched the stone on Rory's neck. As soon as she touched her, color returned quickly until Rory was back; looking mad and slightly confused. When she saw her sister with her eyes clamped, she glanced around. The others had stopped talking and were staring in amazement. No one said a word. Until Terri broke the silence.

"Unless you all want to be turned to be stone we need to do something to Medusa over here."

Mya was shaking with the effort of not opening her eyes and her hair had become a furiously moving mass of garden snakes. Rory looked and Terri and noticed her designer sun glasses hanging out of her coat pocket.

"Terri" She demanded "Hand me your sun glasses!"

"Why should I?" She asked throwing her nose in the air.

Unfortunately Mya opened her eyes at the sound of Rory's voice and Terri who was standing in front of her was turned to stone. Rory grabbed the glasses out of her pocket just before she was turned to stone, and quickly placed them onto Mya's eyes.

"Just keep these on okay My?"

Mya nodded, looking frustrated, and sat on the ground staring at the stone figure of Terri in front of her. Candy stood up at touched Terri on her shoulder and color returned to her as well. Terri was revealed looking daggers at Mya, who returned them easily.

Rory and Candy stepped between them; Candy turned to Terri. "That's why we needed your glasses."


	3. One Freakishly Weird Kid

**Chapter 3**

**Figuring It Out**

"This is too weird." Chris said.

"No, we're in another time. It's not weird." Andrew exclaimed.

"I'M-TALKING-ABOUT-OUR-APPERANCES!" Chris growled.

It's true, the teenagers all looked different. Terri's long brown hair was now blonde and her eyes were black.

Rory's red hair with black streaks had changed to black with red streaks and her eyes were a silver-y colour.

Mya's old red hair had turned into a bunch of charcoal colored snakes that looked like braids when they weren't moving. Her eyes were the same silver-y color as her sisters.

Chris's golden colored hair was now bright red and was no longer spiky but shoulder length. Her eyes were a light green color.

Eric's long black hair had turned a light gold and his eyes were a deep ocean blue.

Andrew's dirty blonde hair had turned black and his eyes were a light blue.

Candy's hair was now a deep, deep black and her eyes were a mixture of blue, green and gray.

Jason's change was the most astonishing. His hair was no longer blonde but a shade as black as the night sky. His eyes were no longer blue but a light golden color.

"Hey, hey, hey. Hottie! Yeah, you!" Terri yelled out before anyone could stop her.

"Yes?" The young man walking past them asked.

"Yeah, where are we?" Terri asked, propping her hand on her hip.

"My lady, you are in Greece," the man replied, walking away.

"Greece! We can't be in Greece! I have a manicure appointment at 4!" Terri screeched. In a second Mya, who had gotten sick of wearing her sunglasses, whipped them off and glared at Terri for screeching. In an instant, Terri had been turned to stone.

"Candy. Touch her shoulder again." Jason said hesitantly. Candy placed her hand on Terri's shoulder and she once again turned human again. Terri shrugged her hand off.

Candy walked away from the group mumbling, "Oh sure, not even a thank-you. That's nice. I would've love to just leave her to turn into dust but nooo, I just cannot deny Jason anything. I'm so freaking weak." She stalked away after Rory, who had left the group.

"Well, I always knew that you were a monster but this is going overboard." Terri sneered.

"Hey, I kinda get what's going on," Eric exclaimed. "Mya, your like Medusa."

"That just proves my point. Ohh, there's that hottie again!" Terri walked off.

"Venus." Jason, Eric and Mya murmured at the same time.

"Jason, your probably like Jason, the Greek hero. He was pretty cool. He was the leader." Andrew said. Jason groaned.

"Yeah and you two are like Apollo, Eric, and Achilles, Andrew." Mya said. "Wait, wheressssssss Candy and Rory?" Mya hissed.

"Over there." Jason pointed to where Rory was doing target practice on a tree with a new bow and arrow while Candy was standing with a sword and a olive branch, even though she didn't like olives. The group walked over to where they were and Terri joined them after Mr. Hottie had ditched her.

"How much you want to bet that Rory is like Artemis?" Jason whispered. At that minute Rory had hit an apple in the highest, furthest back branch on the tree.

"I'm not betting against you." Mya whispered back.

"Hey, Candy. Why do you have an olive branch? You hate olives." Eric and Andrew pointed out.

"I do. I was handed it and was called Athena. Weird huh?" Candy laughed. The others chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh, my gosh. You guys don't think it's true. I don't even know who Athena is!" Candy whispered.

"Athena claimed Athens as her own after giving it an olive branch. She was the goddess of wisdom, war, the arts, industry, justice and skill." Eric replied.

"You are one freakishly weird kid sometimes, Eric." Candy replied, ruffling his hair.

A/N: Sorry bout the wait. It took us awhile to figure all this out. Alright, it took me, The Wiz, to figure this all out. Sorry guys! Read and review.


End file.
